Adventure Comics Vol 1 43
Supporting Characters: * Australia Nelson Antagonists: * Red Hatch Other Characters: * Mr. Nelson * Knute * Piper Locations: * ** Island Items: * Sandman's gas bombs Vehicles: * Dodds' Airplane | Writer2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker2_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle2 = Barry O'Neill: "The Return of Fang Gow, Part 1" | Synopsis2 = An explosion rocks all of Paris as a municipal court building is reduced to a pile of rubble. The police are baffled, and the populace is panic-stricken at the attack from an unseen enemy. All the newspapers are printing the story, men are afraid to go to work, and mothers are too scared of sending their children to school. In the office of French Intelligence, Inspector Legrand and Barry O'Neill are tasked with discovering the cause of the explosion, and find out who was behind it. The chief hands them a letter he received that morning signed by a Count Berlotti, threatening more violence if money is not deposited in a mysterious account. The name at the bottom, Barry suspects, is a false one, as the transcript of the letter has a definitive East Oriental style. That night, at the stroke of twelve, a darkly cloaked figure lurks high on the Eiffel Tower. Using a strange device, the figure shines a light on one of the nearby buildings, as a screeching loud sound echoes throughout the area. The noise is so painful that people have to cover their ears, and then, without anyone going near it, the building explodes and collapses. Legrand is stumped by the incident, but Barry is beginning to understand, though he isn't completely sure yet. While the city's in a panic, a radical speaker begins to gather a crowd. He draws on their need for retaliation, saying that since the police will not act, they should take matters into their own hands and find the culprit responsible! Jacques, an old man inspired by the words of the radical, says goodbye to his wife before going off to join his fellow vigilantes in search of any clue that would lead them on the right path. They move through the sewers of Paris, unknowingly approaching the secret lair of the terrorist party. A secret alarm goes off, alerting a hooded figure that someone is drawing near, and so the cloaked man places a huge machine at the entrance, facing in the direction from which the group will come. When Jacques is the first to round the corner, the machine is activated, and a screeching noise starts. Jacques recognizes the sound from the night before and warns the rest of the party to take cover as he races back through the tunnel. Not fast enough, the machine causes an explosive force to strike the wall behind them, burying the vigilante citizens under the rubble. Jacques manages to survive and escape back out to the streets, where an ambulance is called to take him to a hospital, where he is treated by Dr. Bonfils, who makes a call to the Inspector Legrand. When Barry and Legrand arrive, Bonfils mentions that the man has been muttering about a bright light followed by a screeching sound. Barry snaps his fingers, finally certain that his theory was correct. Back in the inspector's office, he demonstrates with a glass, shifting the pitch in his own voice until it shatters. The building are being destroyed in the same manner, with a machine that emits sound waves at just the right frequency. Late that night, with rope in hand, Barry approaches the Eiffel Tower. He begins climbing the beams, the elevator is too obvious for a clever villain to use. High up on the tower, perched over a beam, the mysterious hooded fiend begins to once again wreak his villainy. But before the device can be aimed properly, Barry comes swinging in on the rope and knocks it off the tower with his feet! The hooded man curses at Barry by his full name, and once held at gunpoint, reveals himself to be Fang Gow! The man responsible for all the trouble back at Port Said, and who had been thought dead by the authorities. He threatens his old enemy with revenge, and gloats that soon he will succeed in conquering the world! But for now, Fang Gow is taken to the police station where he is placed in a cell that will prevent him from working any more destructive plots upon the city. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , as "Count Berlotti" Other Characters: * Jacques ** other vigilantes * Dr. Bonfils Locations: * , ** Municipal Court Building ** Sewer System ** Items: * Fang Gow's Sound Gun | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Wayne Boring | Inker3_1 = Wayne Boring | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "The Deadly Cough Medicine" | Synopsis3 = A customer at a local pharmacy buys a bottle of Gorman's Cough Medicine and returns home. He takes a sip, hoping to be relieved of the cough he's had since morning. Instead, he clutches his throat in agony and falls to the floor, dead. The Daily Sun covers the story, in which hundreds die from poisoned medicine! Steve Carson is told to investigate Gorman's Company and find out if the poisoning was deliberate, or just an accidental tragedy. His first step is contacting the company manager and getting the facts from him. The manager gives Steve a tour of the factory, showing him all the complicated machinery used to turn out just one bottle of cough medicine. He is then shown to a huge vat where an employee named Fisher boils the mixture to remove any impurities. Abruptly, Fisher trips and stumbles into Steve, knocking him off balance and plunging into the boiling vat! He is fortunate enough to grasp the vat's side, stopping his fall. The manager and Fisher work quickly to pull him back out before his grip slackens. Fisher offers his humble apologies, though Steve Carson wonders if the "accident" might have been premeditated? At lunchtime, the manager leads Steve into the company's own cafeteria. The detective adds a cup of coffee to his food tray while complimenting the Gorman Company on its convenience for the workers, to be able to take breaks without having to leave the building. Unseen by Steve, a hand reaches out to the coffee and drops a powdery substance within. Finding a nearby table, the manager boasts about having the best cups of coffee in the city, challenging Steve for his opinion. But the FBI agent is curious about the odd odor coming off the cup, and asks to have it analyzed by the company's lab. The scientist in charge there tests the coffee, and finds it tainted with the same poison found in the cough medicines! Steve calls FBI Headquarters and gains some very enlightening information. To the manager's curiosity, Steve grabs the coffee and hurries back to the factory area, straight toward Fisher at the vat. He tells the man to have a drink, which Fisher anxiously refuses. No matter how many times Carson asks, Fisher simply will not take a sip. The manager asks what this will prove, and Steve responds that the reason Fisher refuses is because he knew the drink was fatal, meaning that he was the one who has been adding the poison! Fisher lunges at Steve, who makes a lightning swift dodge. Before he can stop himself, Fisher plummets over the edge, into the vat of boiling chemicals. It's afterward found out that one of the Gorman's competitor companies had hired Fisher to drive Gorman's out of business. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fisher Other Characters: * Manager Locations: * Gorman Medicine Factory | Writer5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker5_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle5 = Socko Strong: "The Flying Dutchman, Part 4" | Synopsis5 = Socko, Jerry, and Professor Starwin are chased into a cave by a Tyrannosaurus Rex! And now, coming at them from the other side of the cave is a Stegosaurus, flailing its spiked tail about. Socko leads his two companions up onto a ledge, along which they bypass the spiney monster, and arrive at the other end of the tunnel. Emerging out of the second exit, the three adventurers continue their hike across the valley. To return to their ship they'd need to find the fallen tree that bridged the gap between the twin cliffs. As they walk, a sudden rumbling like thunder is heard, then the ground begins shaking, hurling them to the ground. The quake doesn't last very long, but it has been tremendous. Jerry warns that tremors such as that one usually come about in threes, meaning they needed to get off that island quickly! They climbs with full haste to the top of the cliff, where all their hopes are dashed by what they find. The spot where the fallen tree had once rested is now bare, the earthquake must have jarred it loose! Jerry falls into despair. How will they get back home now? Professor Starwin decides it would be safest for them to return to the valley. If another tremor occurrs while they were up high, the cliff is liable to give way under their feet. As they descend the cliff, another shock occurs, more severe than the first! Huge cracks appear in the face of the cliff, then comes a bigger problem: a rock slide, coming towards them fast! They tumble down the rest of the way as the cliff continuedsto shake. A large boulder is dislodged from the top and strikes Jerry on the shoulder, knocking the wind out of him. The blow has broken his shoulder blade, putting him in some pain, but not so much that he couldn't continue on. Slowly and painfully, the trio make their way down into the flat-bottomed valley, expecting every second to hear the rumbling that preceded the earthquakes. As they are sitting down to rest, Jerry looks up at the sky and starts to get hysterical. Following his gaze, Socko and Starwin discover what has their friend so excited. An airplane swoops out of the sky and flies over their heads, circling gracefully around as it slants downward. Finally, it lands on the plain, only a short distance away. Socko is shocked as the pilot emerged. It's Sedburn, the man they had rescued from the jungle island! Sedburn races over and shakes Socko's hand, saying it was lucky they had told him the location of the island before he had left, so he could save them. After they all help in carefully lifting Jerry into the cabin, the plane taxis down the valley for a perfect take-off. As they fly off, the island is shaken by the third and final earthquake. It seems to rise into the air, and then slowly settle back and sinks into the ocean! Of course, Socko and the others won't shed a tear for the land where they almost met their end! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch * Charles Starwin * Sedburn Animals: * Tyrannosaurus * Stegosaurus Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Sedburn's Airplane | Writer6_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler6_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker6_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle6 = Don Coyote: "A Playboy In King Arthur's Court, Part 5" | Synopsis6 = Don Coyote and his pal from the future get kicked out of England, and sail off bound for Africa. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The King Locations: * ** ** Vehicles: * sailing ship | Writer7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler7_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker7_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle7 = Captain Desmo: "Count Ogreoff's Dangerous Game, Part 1" | Synopsis7 = Several ships have sunk over the past few weeks while cruising over the Indian Ocean, and no one knows why. After the latest sinking of a merchant vessel, Colonel McAllister requests for Captain Desmo to fly out and discover what is causing the catastrophe. After all preparations and last minute check-ups, Desmo and Gabby set off in their plane for their latest adventure. Hours go by of flying across the ocean without evidence of any kind to explain why the vessels have been disappearing. Then, a speck of land, not found on any of their maps, is spotted by the captain, and he flies in for a closer look. The island has a mountain, shaped very much like a skull, situated in the center. The plane sputters and coughs. The fuel gauge is on "Empty", forcing Desmo and Gabby to make an emergency landing in the jungle! Some time later, Captain Desmo and Gabby, who are able to just barely walk away from the crash site, stop their hike through the lush wilderness, when they came across a skeleton wearing old-time sailor's garb. An arrow had gone through his chest into a tree, propping the body upright. They came across yet another, this one slumped over a rock with the arrow jutting from his back. Both their uniforms suggested they were part of the crew that belonged to the missing ships. Scavenger birds circle over the heads of Desmo and Gabby. Even as they hike, it seems to them like they are being watched and then, as they pass through a clearing, a pack of strange creatures emerge from the brush, surrounding them. Knee-high, with human faces, and bodies completely covered in brown fur, they stare as Gabby and Desmo try to make sense of it all. The tiny monkey-like creatures spread out, as a man steps out of the jungle to greet his new guests. Count Ogreoff is his name, and the creatures are called Mutes, and have highly sensitive noses. He leads the two adventurers to his home, inside the great stone skull. Gabby is impressed by the way the residence is set up like a modern apartment. The Count offers his guests the finest hospitality, letting them eat in the palatial dining hall and offering the finest rooms for the night. As he and Gabby are preparing to retire after a long day, Desmo hears a knock on the bedroom door. He opens it to find a young woman with a very worried expression, who warns him that if he does not escape now his life will be in danger because the Count is a madman. Desmo calmly dismisses her warning, not willing to believe that a man who's treated them so well could be dangerous. The next day he and Gabby awaken to another knock, this time it is Count Ogreoff, carrying a gun that he points at them. He explains that it was time to play a game. He would give them six hours' head start, before he started to hunt them down, in the jungle with his bow and arrows. Recovering from their surprise, Desmo and Gabby take to the jungle in an effort to outwit the madman. They climb up a cliff to get a better idea of where they were, with Gabby standing at the edge keeping a lookout. Suddenly the ground underneath Gabby crumbles and gives way! With horror, Desmo watches as his friend plummets out of sight! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby Maguire Antagonists: * Count Ogreoff ** his Pygmy Mute warriors Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister * Miss Ogreoff (the Count's daughter) Locations: * ** *** Skull Island Vehicles: * Desmo's Plane | Writer8_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler8_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker8_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle8 = Anchors Aweigh: "The Devil's Physician" | Synopsis8 = Lieutenant Commander Don Kerry and his pal Red Murphy are detailed to investigate the activities of Dr. Phineus Merkel, a renegade medical man, who had become known as the "Devil's Physician" since becoming head of a devil-worshipping cult, on the isle of Bayti. They start by questioning Hamby Undertow, of Undertow's Pearl Fisheries. Hamby describes Dr. Merkel as a fiend, forcing him to give up the best pearls out of his catch, or face the threat of a native uprising. Don asks if the doctor has a lot of influence over the island locals, which Undertow replies that they have actually made him the head witch doctor, giving him power over all the natives on Bayti! Red takes a glance out the window and spots the wicked Dr. Merkel and some Natives heading towards the business, for his cut, right then! Don promises Mr. Undertow that he won't allow the villain to take any more of his pearls. He and Red march outside to meet the group of extortionists, in front of the Fisheries building. When they deny Merkel's demand for the pearls, he angrily sics his Natives on them! Don and Red fight against the gun-toting men, with feet and fists, and knocking some of the Natives out cold. Meanwhile the doctor quietly slips away during the scuffle. Now, the terrified Undertow is stammering that Merkel will surely be back to take his life, burning him alive at his temple like he's done to all the others who defied him. Don asks him about this temple, and is told that it lies up the river where all the other white men feared to tread. Having a sudden burst of insight, Don searches through his belongings, while Red goes on and hires a native dug-out boat and oarsmen, so that they could have a personal meeting with the mad doctor. Too afraid to stay behind, Hamby goes with them. The trio are rowed far upstream, while Hamby quakes with fear, Don reads studiously from a book labeled "Magic and Parlor Tricks", something he brought with from the ship in case they needed to beat the witch doctor at his own game. Their head oarsman's voice shouts out, a group of Merkel's devil worshippers are running for the boat! Don quickly slips his book into the water before they notice. The temple is full of natives waiting for the sacrificial ceremony to begin. Dr. Phineus Merkel stands on a raised dais before the crowd, with Don, Red, and Mr. Undertow forced to stand off to the side by their guards. A purple-colored smoke issues forth from a jar, as Don notes that Merkel is mixing chemicals within it, to create the effect, in order to impress the Natives. He's been using his medical knowledge to trick the locals into thinking he has mystical powers. After the worshippers have started to chant along with their witch doctor, Don sets his plan into motion and steps up onto the dais beside Merkel, shouting that he was nothing but a phony and could out-perform him! Merkel pulls a gun on Don in anger, which Don announces is because he fears his powers. Thinking there is nothing the Navy man could do, Merkel stands aside and lets him make a fool of himself in front of the tribe. Stepping away from the Devil's Physician, Don suddenly turns, making the gun fly out of the doctor's hand like magic! Even as he attempts to recover the pistol, it continues to move away from him! The natives are awed by the sailor's powers over their leader, seeing him offer the doctor a hand up, causing his hand to bleed even as Don showed he had nothing concealed in his palm. And soon they have seen enough, accepting Don as the more powerful witch doctor, they are told to treat the white man as friends and give up the needless sacrifices and killing. Back on the boat, with Phineus Merkel tied up in their custody, Don and Red ride along with Undertow back to the harbor. Don shows hos he performed each magic act. An invisible string tied around his finger that he looped around the barrel of Merkel's gun was what caused it to move. As for the cut on Merkel's hand, Don showed them his ring, which releases a tiny curved blade when pressure is applied to either side. It was a simple trick, yet one that saved their lives as well as the lives of all the other white men on the island! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * Dr. Phineus Merkel ** his Native enforcers Other Characters: * Hamby Undertow Locations: * Bayti Island ** death cult temple Vehicles: * dugout canoe | Writer9_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler9_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker9_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle9 = Skip Schuyler: "The General's Daughter" | Synopsis9 = While taking a walk around Fort Morrison one day, Skip Schuyler is approached by a fellow soldier, Breezy, who excitedly exclaims that they're going to be movie actors. A Hollywood studio was sending a crew out to the base to shoot some scenes for a movie. And two of the biggest movie stars, Kent Morgan and the beautiful Lorraine Brent, would be arriving for the lead roles. But Skip has no interest in all the Hollywood glamour, and walks away without a second thought. The next day, a car drives up through the base occupied by the movie stars themselves. All the men are running to get a glimpse at Lorraine Brent, falling instantly in love with the lovely young lady. Kent Morgan, the driver, stops the car to ask directions to the General's warehouse, where they were supposed to be staying, from Skip, who had been passing by. He begins to describe the correct route when suddenly he meets Lorraine Brent's gaze, his heart skipping a beat. Skip decides to get in the car and just show them the way instead, much to the amusement of the nearby Breezy, who laughs as he watches the "Hollywood Hating" Schuyler fall head over heels. On the following afternoon, the movie began shooting its first scene. The director, Mr. Blum, explains the shot to Lorraine, whose character would be driving a speedboat to a hundred yard distance, turning around, and coming back. Miss Brent, who always performed her own stunts, was an inspiration to the Army men who zre watching from behind the scenes. They all admired her bravery, including Skip, who watches her every move with something a bit more than simple admiration. Lorraine climbs into the speedboat and expertly guides it out into the harbor. Something goes wrong at about 75 yards out, the boat hits a piece of driftwood and shoots upward, then slaps back into the water. The force causes Lorraine's head to snap forward onto the steering wheel with a sickening crack! She slumps down in her seat, unconscious, while the boat continued to careen forward at high speed! The entire crew watches the whole thing in horror; the men know that if she continued in that direction, the boat would eventually crash into a breakwater wall that sits about a mile out! Skip tells Breezy to fetch a rope ladder from the nearby hangar while he preps the plane for an emergency take-off. Shortly after, they are flying over the speedboat. While Breezy mans the controls, Skip climbs out, and down the rope ladder. With the precision flying skills of Breezy, Skip is able to drop into the front seat next to the still unconscious form of Miss Brent! He wrenches the wheel to swerve the craft sharply, just before it would crash into the looming wall. The turn causes water to spray across the actress's face providing a cold shock that revives her. Again their eyes meet. Lorraine now starts to feel her own heart flutter, as the brave Schuyler drove the boat back into the dock. As Mr. Blum would put it, it seems that Hollywood's Lorraine Brent had a new leading man. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Breezy * Lorraine Brent * Kent Morgan Locations: * Fort Morrison Vehicles: * movie company's speedboat * U.S. military airplane | Writer10_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler10_1 = Bob Kane | Inker10_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle10 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Menace of Chen Fu, Part 3" | Synopsis10 = Tied up on the platform above a pit of spikes, Steve Carter watches helplessly as a razor-edged pendulum continues swinging lower and lower, towards him. Meanwhile, Rusty is stirring in his cell, shouting at the top of his lungs to be let out! A guard opens the door and threatens to silence the boy with his blade if he doesn't calm down. Rusty siezes this opportunity to trip the guard to the floor and make a run for it, not stopping until he gets to the stairs! Back at the torture pit, Chen Fu watches from his balcony as the pendulum is now only inches away from Steve's flesh! A sudden interruption by one of his guards, stating that the boy has escaped, creates a momentary confusion that gives Steve enough time to thrust his tied hands up at the oncoming blade, letting it cut through his ropes as it passes. He does the same with his feet, and then springs after the pendulum, grabbing hold of its chain and riding it to the top of the balcony, where Chen Fu sits. He gave the smuggling overlord a swift flying kick to the head! Then by using the nearby candelabra as a weapon against the oncoming guards, he is able to break through the ranks and escape to the corridor beyond! All over the House of Chen Fu, men are roused awake to help search for the escaped prisoners. In a darkened hall, a shadowy figure carrying a gun happens upon another coming around a corner. The first orders the second to halt in his tracks and not to move. But as the figures approach each other it turns out to be Steve and Rusty, mistaking each other for Chen Fu's men. Just as the two friends are reunited, a noise from a little ways off makes them go silent again, fearing the worst. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Steve Carter Antagonists: * Chen Fu ** his many minions Other Characters: * Diane * Specs * Tubby Locations: * , | Writer11_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler11_1 = Ogden Whitney | Inker11_1 = Ogden Whitney | StoryTitle11 = Cotton Carver: "The Revolt of the Pirates" | Synopsis11 = While Cotton Carver and King Marl of Marlanda are having a late chat about Cotton's adventures in this vast world under the surface, the traitorous Jagar elsewhere discusses, with the other guards, his wicked plan of taking the throne, bribing them with gold and silver. As the night goes on, back in the royal dining hall Cotton and King Marl are about to retire for the night. Suddenly the young adventurer sees a reflection in the mirror of a castle guardsman about shoot an arrow at his back. Cotton quickly whirls around and shoots his revolver at the assassin. The King bemoans the traitorous actions of his own men. Cotton sends him aside as more guards burst into the room, he meets these with his sword. He is able to fend off the attackers long enough to escape with King Marl, who takes him to his Magneto-Ship, a vehicle shaped like a small raft, that can fly through the air. King Marl guides the ship towards the land of Barlunda, knowing that the traitorous Jagar will likely try to recruit the pirates there to assist with his overthrow. But, he explains to Cotton, if he can get there before Jagar spreads his influence, King Marl believes he can make them a better offer, that would include their freedom, plus the gold from Marlunda's mines of which only he knew the secret. However, it would seem that the elements were also working against them, for a torrential downpour drove the Magneto-Ship down into the jungle, in a crash landing that knocks its two occupants out cold. It is hours later, when the first rays of the morning sun arouse Cotton, who had been thrown into a bush after the impact. King Marl lies on the ground by the wreckage in an injured state. Cotton comes to his aid and thankfully realizes that the wounds aren't too serious, but they would prevent Marl from moving about freely. The king tells him to find a settlement nearby and relay his wishes to the good people there. So, leaving the King's side for the moment, Cotton continues on his way, little suspecting that directly above him hangs a menace to his life! Warriors in flying crafts leap to the ground in front of him in an attack stance. Cotton pulls out his gun, and as the first man charges, he brings him down with a single shot. More of the strangely garbed men swarm all around him, but he will not be overcome! A the last warrior falls, Cotton turns to run only to find a young woman calling out to him. He thinks up a fast lie, should she be with the men who just attacked him, telling the girl that his father had been injured in the storm last night and he was seeking aid. She offers her assistance, introducing herself as Deela, Queen of the Burlunda Pirates. Returning to the crash site, Deela uses a few herbs picked along the way to help Cotton's phony father, secretly King Marl. The quick-witted king sees Cotton wink, to let him in on the ruse. As they help Marl up, large shadows on the ground draw their gaze upward, where several mighty battleships pass by. Deela tells them that her people are to join Jagar in war against King Marl, though she has agreed to this reluctantly, feeling that if only the king would toss them his own protection, Burlunda wouldn't have to ally itself with a traitor! Something in the way she speaks indicates that she has been aware of King Marl's true identity from the start. And so dropping the ruse, the king offers her and her people his protection as well as all that he had promised before. Deela happily accepts. Minutes later, the three of them are aboard her great battleship of the sky, planning a counterattack to Jagar's hostile takeover of Marl's city. In order to gain the advantage, they'd have to use a bomber to take out the powder store-rooms, weakening Jagar's defenses. Only one person could get through, however, and Cotton courageously volunteers. Despite both his companions' protests, At this point, King Marl has come to think of him as a son, and Deela feels herself falling in love with him. In the bomber craft, Cotton swoops over the city, looking for his targets below. Timing the drops just right, Cotton is able to score direct hits on the buildings! The city rocks with the explosions! And then Cotton returns safely to the battleship's dock. To celebrate the victory, King Marl decides to adopt Deela as his daughter, making her the princess of Marlanda as well as Burlunda's Queen. She also asks Cotton if he would like to stay with her in her new title. But just at that moment, the ship begins to shake, as something causes it to increase speed! At the same time, Jagar is facing a hidden control console, messing with buttons and levers while scheming in revenge. He now sets his crooked plan in motion. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deela, Pirate Queen Other Characters: * King Marl Antagonists: * Jagar ** his henchman, Luro, et.al. * Pirates of Burlunda Other Characters: * King Marl ** Captain Kandul ** his Marlmen Locations: * ** Marlunda ** Burlunda Vehicles: * King Marl's Magneto Ship * Queen Deela's fleet of flying battleships | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * This is the first issue printed in all color. * The Don Coyote strip makes its final appearance in this issue. It has been featured continuously since the initial issue of New Comics. * Sandman: "Island Uprising" is reprinted in ** Wes Dodds kills two guys, with a handgun, for a new total body count of four. * Also appearing in this issue of Adventure Comics were: ** Butch the Pup by Fred Schwab ** Professor Doolittle: "The Poor Fish" by Bob Kane ** "Test Drive" (text story) by Terry Keane | Trivia = * Bert Christman signs his art as "Larry Dean" in this issue. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances